


Класс опасности - 2,3

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайная встреча перевернула жизнь инспектора Лестрейда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Класс опасности - 2,3 - класс опасности оксида углерода.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Инспектор Лестрейд находился в состоянии холодной войны с бывшей женой – уже бывшей, но всё ещё пытающейся влиять и давить по старой памяти. Добряк-инспектор, как обычно, не сообразил вовремя, что ему опять ненавязчиво лезут на шею. Только когда означенную часть тела начало ломить, он пытался скинуть свою «экс», намекнув, что вообще-то «поезд уже ушёл, дорогая». Объяснять пришлось долго. Во-первых, потому, что по некоторой своей наивности Грегори считал, что объяснить можно и обезьяне. Во-вторых, мешал принцип – женщин не бьют. Поэтому пострадал стул – одна штука, после чего инспектор послал бывшую так витиевато, что та сразу же заткнулась. Грегори в самых расстроенных чувствах вылетел из её подъезда и немного не рассчитал дальность полёта – завизжали тормоза, а удар в ногу хотя был не слишком травмирующим, но болезненным, и главное – Грегори не удержался и свалился на мостовую, в шоке уставившись на фару сбившей его машины.  
  
Из машины выскочил молодой мужчина и кинулся к инспектору.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, я сам виноват, - прервал Грегори нескончаемые извинения, которые водитель выпаливал со скоростью автоматной очереди.  
  
\- Позвольте, я вас хотя бы подвезу, а лучше бы отправиться в больницу и осмотреть вашу ногу, сэр.  
  
\- Подвезите меня до дома, не нужно в больницу. Не волнуйтесь, вы затормозили вовремя.  
  
\- Да я только трогался с места, а тут вы летите, - парень открыл перед Грегом дверцу. – Куда ехать? – спросил он, садясь за руль.  
  
Лестрейд наконец-то рассмотрел водителя. Он показался ему вначале совсем молодым из-за подвижности на грани суетливости, но при ближайшем ознакомлении ему можно было вполне дать тридцатник, не меньше. И всё-таки такой живчик - редко встречающийся в природе вид. Ртуть, а не парень.  
  
Джим - так он представился - тараторил всю дорогу, но болтовня его почему-то не раздражала Лестрейда, хотя из болтунов он терпел только одного – гения с Бейкер-стрит. Или психа – а это одно и то же. Шерлок, однако, болтал всё больше по делу, когда вываливал на слушателя свои блестящие выводы – только поспевай за его мыслью. Джим болтал обо всём подряд: о своей работе, о погоде, о футболе, о новом телефоне, сверкал карими глазами и улыбался.  
  
Шерлок всегда утверждал, что Лестрейд не умеет наблюдать и делать выводы. Тут он ошибался – в чисто житейских рамках инспектор много чего замечал, глядя на людей. Вот, допустим, этот самый Джим, наверняка, был каким-нибудь компьютерным гением, пусть и в шкуре скромного айтишника из Бартса, по его же словам. Наверняка, он много подрабатывал, но тратился только на статусные вещи, вроде навороченного ай-фона или лучшего в своей линии автомобиля. Но при этом у Джима было заметно стремление не выпячиваться, плыть по серединке. Вещи нужны были ему для себя самого, а не для поддержания имиджа.  
  
А ещё из парня просто неприлично пёрла сексуальность. И вот это раздражало. Пока они ехали до дома Лестрейда, тот всё пытался убедить себя, что парень сверкает в его сторону глазами и расточает улыбки с чисто практической целью – обаяет, чтобы история с наездом не имела никакого продолжения; но всё больше инспектору начинало казаться, что его пытаются охмурить, так что под конец он уже мечтал скорее распрощаться с Джимом и больше про него не вспоминать.  
Когда за Лестрейдом захлопнулась дверь его квартиры, он легко выкинул Джима из головы. Как оказалось, преждевременно.  
  
***  
  
Выяснилось это через три дня.  
  
Женщин бить нельзя, мужчин вроде бы в определённых ситуациях можно, но не притиснутым к стене в собственной прихожей и когда тебя целуют. В промежутках между поцелуями обалдевший Лестрейд узнал, что он секси, что у него классная задница, и не успел он испугаться за неё, как последовало требование трахнуть Джима прямо здесь и сейчас. Сейчас получилось, но на диване в гостиной. Джим ушёл практически сразу же, и, оставшись один, Грег долго не мог прийти в себя, глядя то на свою ладонь, блестевшую от чужой спермы, то на раздавленный тюбик вазелина, валяющийся на полу. Он никак не мог понять, почему повёлся. В голову лезла всякая чушь, начиная от расхожего, что один раз не считается, и заканчивая жалкими оправданиями долгим воздержанием. А Джим был горяч и красив, сволочь, - особенно в голом виде.  
  
На другой день, подостыв немного, Лестрейд, стыдливо вспоминая вчерашнее, не мог не признать, что Джим – явно профи в этом деле. Причём опасный профи. Легко было вообразить, что он тащится от секса именно с тобой, хотя в это Лестрейд ни за что бы не поверил. Но иллюзия была приятная и пугающая.  
  
На третий день стали вспоминаться совершенно недопустимые вещи, вроде стонов и иже с ними, а на завтра Джим поджидал Грега у дома. Инспектор попался на свой же крючок – тот, что касался возможности объяснить человеку разумному, что угодно, и закончилось всё на том же диване, с той лишь разницей, что в тот вечер Джим ему отсосал. На улице начало темнеть, Джим был за рулём, и в его планы входило только ублажить Грега и умчаться по каким-то своим делам. Правда, он не ушёл сразу же – выпил кофе, оставил на шее инспектора парочку засосов, так что на другой день Грег парился на работе, боясь распустить галстук и расстегнуть воротник рубашки. Уходя, Джим ловко бросил Грегу в руки тубус со смазкой для анального секса.  
  
Одним словом, всё шло по нарастающей, из вечера в вечер. Это был высококачественный, ничем не замутнённый секс – регулярный, изобретательный, охрененный, и чёрт знает, как его ещё назвать. В редкие моменты, когда способность соображать возвращалась к Лестрейду, он ловил себя на мысли, что всё это смахивает на какой-то бесконечный порно-ролик. Джим обожал целоваться, любил, когда Грег во время секса матерится, любил грубость в разумных пределах. Он никогда не оставался на ночь, но иногда час-другой сидел на диване, закутанный в плед, с лэптопом на коленях, попивая кофе. Он никогда не трахался с Грегом в спальне. Кровать для него была каким-то табу, зато другие предметы мебели они испробовали, кажется, все.  
  
Джим сидел на диване, его пальцы летали по клавиатуре, взгляд только изредка отрывался от монитора. Посмотрев на Лестрейда, он возвращался в виртуальный мир. На вопрос, чего он там забыл, заданный Грегом однажды, Джим ответил, что консультирует клиентов. Иногда они разговаривали на отвлечённые темы, не касаясь личного. Лестрейд только раз спросил Джима, лондонец ли он, на что получил ответ: «Грег, извини, мне не нужны отношения». И Грег заткнулся, вернувшись к футболу, фильмам, гаджетам, и прочей херне, о которой обычно говорят «идиоты кругом».  
  
Кстати, о гениях, считающих всех прочих идиотами…  
  
Шерлок проявил чудеса деликатности и молчал целых три месяца, пока наконец не выдержал и не заявил Лестрейду однажды:  
\- Он имеет вас в мозг по полной программе, и мне не нравится, что вы это позволяете.  
  
Челюсть у Джона отпала, а Грег, наоборот, заскрипел зубами от внезапной вспышки злости.  
  
\- Это не твоё дело, - процедил он.  
  
\- Наверное.  
  
\- Шерлок, - нерешительно начал Джон, - вообще-то это и, правда, не твоё дело. И почему «он»?  
  
А вот этого спрашивать было не нужно.  
  
\- Лестрейд похудел. Спортом он не занимается, да ему и некогда; аппетит не пропал – только позавчера встречались у Анджело втроём, обсуждая дело, и вы оба ещё и умудрились поужинать – значит, регулярный секс; инспектор в последнее время рассеян и постоянно отвлекается; у него по-прежнему имидж одинокого мужчины – обычно, ухаживая за женщиной, мужчина старается выглядеть лучше; для того, чтобы спать с профессионалами, инспектор слишком брезглив, - выпалил Шерлок скороговоркой. – Вывод: мужчина-любовник, а рассеянность и мешки под глазами говорят о том, что отношения непростые.  
  
\- Это. Не твоё. Дело, - отчеканил Лестрейд.  
  
\- Угу, - отозвался Шерлок немного обиженно и уткнулся в телефон, строча какое-то сообщение.  
  
Инспектор развернулся и вышел, Джон бросился за ним.  
  
\- Грегори, вы… извините, но он….  
  
\- Да ладно вам, Джон, - вяло бросил Грег на ходу, - а то я не знаю.  
  
Когда Джим появился у него опять, Лестрейд пребывал в самом паршивом настроении, и Джим остался недоволен очередным марафоном. Правда, он не ушёл, и повторился вечерний ритуал с кофе и лэптопом. Глядя на Джима, Грег замечал то, что прежде, видимо, просто не хотел замечать: как обычно живые и блестящие глаза становятся холодными, взгляд цепким и жёстким, даже жестоким. Кого он там может консультировать?  
  
Джим, не глядя, безошибочно нашёл на столе кружку с кофе, отхлебнул, потом сначала улыбнулся одними губами, а когда посмотрел на Грега, глазам его вернулось прежнее выражение лёгкой насмешки и сластолюбивой сытости.  
  
\- Кофе ты варишь отличный, - улыбнулся он.  
  
\- Ммм?  
  
\- Да что с тобой такое сегодня?  
  
\- А тебе не всё равно, Джим? Пей свой кофе, отдыхай – судя по часам, ты просидишь у меня ещё минут двадцать.  
  
\- Ты любишь живопись?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я спросил: ты любишь живопись? Ты ведь хочешь поговорить.  
  
\- Я не разбираюсь в живописи.  
  
\- Хан ван Меегерен – был такой голландец. Создавал гениальные подделки полотен Вермеера. Слышал о таком?  
  
\- О мошеннике или художнике? Об обоих. О Вермеере я фильм смотрел про девушку с серёжкой, - ответил Грег.  
  
\- Надо же, - усмехнулся Джим. – А что знаешь о ван Меегерене?  
  
\- Что он всучил свои подделки даже Герингу.  
  
\- Браво! – Джим захлопал в ладоши. – Инспектор, а вы, оказывается, ой как непросты!  
  
\- Почему ты вдруг вспомнил о Вермеере? – так и не понял Грег.  
  
\- А ты не читал, что в Южной Америке обнаружился неизвестный пейзаж кисти Вермеера? Его скоро привезут в Лондон.  
  
\- Нет, не читал.  
  
\- Вот, посмотри, - Джим развернул лэптоп монитором в сторону Лестрейда.  
  
\- Я думал, ты там с кем-то переписываешься, а ты в сети шаришь, - пробормотал инспектор, наклоняясь в сторону экранчика и вчитываясь в заметку. – Думаешь, музейщиков опять надули?  
  
\- Да кто ж их знает? – рассмеялся Джим, обхватил Грега за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. – Не надо всё усложнять, слышишь?  
  
Он аккуратно отставил подальше кружку и лэптоп, слез с дивана и перебрался к Лестрейду на колени, продолжая его целовать. Поцелуи всегда сбивали Грега с толку – это ведь такая интимная вещь. Он вообще целовался с очень немногими – особенно вот так: с чувством, не замечая времени. Джим не торопился, хотя обычно перед уходом он целовался чуть ли не на бегу. Грег гладил его по голой спине и заду, привычно обмирая от того, какой он ладный. Оба слегка возбудились. Джим чуть прикусил нижнюю губу Грега и замер так, лениво поводя по ней языком. Потом он отпрянул и рассмеялся. Лестрейд поёжился, словно его окатили холодной водой.  
  
\- Что? Опять недоволен? – Джим соскользнул с колен Грега и принялся одеваться. – Чего тебе нужно – сладкой голубоватой семейки? Ну, так найди себе мальчика, трахай его и вытирай ему сопли! Какого чёрта? Грег, ты до ужаса банален, я тебе скажу!  
  
Лестрейд поморщился.  
  
\- Правда, ходил бы с ним за ручку по ресторанам и клубам, он бы готовил тебе ужин и подавал тапочки.  
  
\- Заткнись, а?  
  
Джим засмеялся, застёгивая рубашку, потом брезгливо скривил губы.  
  
\- Ты классно трахаешь, Грег, но с тобой становится просто скучно.  
  
Зарычав, Лестрейд взвился с кресла и вцепился Джиму в горло, опрокидывая его на диван.  
Джим захрипел, но глаза его загорелись восторгом. Грег не выдержал и врезал ему.  
  
\- О! – выдохнул Джим, потирая скулу. – Хорошо!  
  
\- Ах ты… погань ты! – заорал Лестрейд, хватая его за плечи и грубо разворачивая спиной к себе. Джим, собственно, и не сопротивлялся. Грег сдёрнул с него брюки вместе с трусами до середины бёдер, развёл ягодицы, плюнул на анус и кое-как втиснулся до упора.  
  
Джим завыл. Из-за злости у Грега никак не получалось приноровиться, и он ладонью давил Джиму на шею сзади, припечатывая голову к дивану, толкаясь без всякого ритма.  
  
\- Давай, давай! – невнятно бормотал тот искривлённым ртом. – Давай, трахай же, блядь!  
  
Пошло лучше, ровнее. Джим скулил и пачкал слюной обивку.  
  
\- Ты лучший! Грёбаный ты коп, слышишь? Ты лучший!  
  
Он кончил первым. Грег – следом, механически, совершенно без кайфа, чувствуя себя попросту выпотрошенным. Тяжёло поднявшись, он отыскал свои джинсы и натянул их на голое тело.  
  
\- Собирайся и выматывайся, - пробормотал он, не глядя на Джима.  
  
Тот выматываться не торопился, а повернулся на диване, добавляя на обивку ещё одно пятно. Грег уже давно забил на эти пятна, прикрывая их днём покрывалом.  
  
\- Чего лежишь? Собирайся.  
  
Джим улыбнулся.  
  
\- Кинь мне пиджак, будь так добр.  
  
Грег взял с кресла пиджак и швырнул его, не глядя.  
  
\- Не стоит понимать всё так буквально,- Джим убрал пиджак с лица и достал телефон. – Мне ведь ещё такси вызывать, я сегодня не за рулём.  
  
\- Подождёшь такси на улице, - Лестрейд еле раскрывал рот, словно у него болели зубы.  
Он покосился в сторону дивана и отошёл к окну, слушая, как Джим вызывает машину, потом шуршит одеждой.  
  
\- Грег, - позвал он. – Я пошёл.  
  
\- И не приходи.  
  
\- О! Вот не надо! Опять эти дешёвые мелодрамы. Я тебя умоляю, что за привычка всё портить! – голос Джима удалялся и звучал уже из прихожей. Потом захлопнулась входная дверь.  
  
Лестрейд обернулся, убедился, что остался в квартире один, и пошёл в спальню. Там он порылся в карманах старого пиджака и выудил оттуда почти полупустую пачку сигарет, половина из которых были сломаны. Нашёл целую. Зажигалки не было, и Грег пошёл на кухню – прикуривать от плиты. Сев за стол, он затянулся и закашлялся – отвык. Голова скоро неприятно заныла, а Грег упрямо посасывал сигарету, докурив почти до фильтра. Он сидел и тупо смотрел на кухонный стол, на котором он однажды трахал Джима, а тот ржал и вопил в шутку, что заднице холодно.  
  
***  
  
Следующие дни Лестрейд чувствовал себя как алкоголик в завязке. Джим не появлялся, и Грегу становилось страшно, что он больше не придёт. Конечно, отыскать Джима в Бартсе труда бы не составило, но инспектор ещё не дошёл до ручки, чтобы идти разыскивать бросившего его любовника, которого он сам же и послал подальше.  
  
Гонка со взрывником подвернулась очень кстати. О чём-то постороннем думать времени не оставалось. Лестрейд привычно был на подхвате у Шерлока, обеспечивая необходимые законные формальности.  
  
Когда галерейщицу увели, Шерлок вдруг спросил Джона:  
\- Ты думаешь, не стоило говорить Молли о её парне?  
  
Уотсон воззрился на Шерлока, потом покосился на Лестрейда.  
  
\- Я тебе ещё в лаборатории сказал. Зачем ты опять начал об одном и том же?  
  
\- Я подумал, что, возможно, ты был прав.  
  
Лестрейд устало потёр пальцами веки. Он совершенно не понимал, о чём эти двое толкуют. Правда, имя девушки показалось знакомым.  
  
\- Это не та Молли из морга? – спросил он.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Шерлок.  
  
\- Мне казалось, что она сохнет по вам, Шерлок, - улыбнулся Лестрейд.  
  
\- Мне тоже так казалось. А она завела себе парня. Айтишник какой-то. Джим. Только ведь он гей и зачем-то пудрит нашей Молли мозги. А она, кажется, влюбилась в него. Джон так утверждает, во всяком случае, - добавил он, усмехнувшись и вскакивая на ноги. – Мы пойдём, инспектор.  
  
\- Да, - подхватил Джон, пожимая Лестрейду руку, - и вам нужно отдохнуть, а то вид у вас совсем вымотанный.  
  
Гений покинул кабинет инспектора бодрым, размашистым шагом, словно он три дня не носился по всему Лондону, а побывал на курорте. Верный «оруженосец» проследовал за ним.  
  
Лестрейд нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Лучший, - пробормотал он. – Лучший, значит.  
  
Две вещи, правда, настораживали. Лестрейду показалось, что Шерлок не просто так завёл этот разговор о Молли, и что ему известно, с кем всё это время встречался инспектор. И ещё Грег вспомнил разговор о картине. Но это уже напоминало паранойю. Джим совершенно не интересовался его работой. Так что оставалась только обычная бесцеремонность Шерлока.  
Джим, выходит, хочет казаться правильным, нормальным. Встречается с девушкой, а сам подставляет мужику задницу.  
  
***  
  
О том, что случилось в спорткомплексе, Лестрейд узнал уже постфактум. Он примчался на Бейкер-стрит, застав Шерлока и Джона мрачными и молчаливыми. Шерлок сидел в кресле в обнимку со скрипкой и вяло дёргал струны. Джон, подавшись вперёд, рассматривал свои руки.  
  
\- Что это вообще было? Откуда там взялись спецслужбы?  
  
\- Майкрофт, - отозвался Шерлок, дёрнув струну.  
  
Конечно, такого объяснения было более чем достаточно. Но не для идиотов.  
  
\- Вы мне прислали сообщение, что этого Мориарти убило при взрыве.  
  
\- Угу. Джима Мориарти убило при взрыве.  
  
Лестрейд уставился на Джона, потому что от него можно было добиться чего-то более внятного. Но Джон молчал.  
  
\- Он тоже Джим? Погодите, я не понял…  
  
\- Да всё вы поняли, - ответил Шерлок. – Джим из Бартса, ухажёр Молли и ваш любовник – это и есть Мориарти.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда, встал с кресла и усадил инспектора на своё место, перебравшись на диван.  
  
\- Спасибо, - машинально сказал Грег. – Шерлок, вы же не думаете?.. Он никогда не спрашивал…  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Лестрейд, я ничего такого не думаю. Мориарти бы и не стал вас спрашивать ни о чём, касающемся вашей работы. Какой в этом смысл? Так неинтересно играть. Но ему, конечно, доставляла в какой-то мере удовольствие мысль, что он косвенно подобрался очень близко ко мне. Правда, я не заинтересовался им – тогда он начал ухаживать за Молли. И та, конечно же, поспешила познакомить меня со своим парнем.  
  
\- Он точно погиб?  
  
Шерлок постучал смычком по папке, лежащей на столе. Лестрейд отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
\- Не хотите смотреть или не верите?  
  
\- Не верю. То есть не верю, что это он.  
  
\- Я считал вас более умным.  
  
\- Шерлок! – Джон подал признаки жизни.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Шерлок вытащил телефон, настрочил сообщение, отправил, получил ответ. На Лестрейда он не смотрел, словно тот был пустым местом.  
  
Инспектор наклонился вперёд, открыл папку. Переворошил наскоро фотографии. Это было просто изуродованное тело, обгоревшие куски дорогого костюма. Лестрейд встал и направился к выходу, не говоря ни слова. «Джон, не надо», - донеслось до него на лестнице.  
  
Инспектор вернулся в Ярд, и через десять минут его вызвал шеф. Глядя куда-то в сторону, сообщил, что у Грега есть возможность взять отгулы, если ему нужно. Грегу стало противно, но отгулы он взял. Домой он шёл пешком. Шёл медленно, по середине тротуара, и на него то и дело натыкались прохожие - иные возмущались, иные посылали. Лестрейд тупо бормотал извинения.  
  
У тротуара притормозил чёрный Мерседес-внедорожник представительского класса, тонированное стекло опустилось.  
  
\- Мистер Лестрейд, садитесь в машину, я вас подвезу.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс. Слава богу, он не улыбался. Лестрейд подошёл к машине, Майрофт открыл дверь и подвинулся в глубь салона.  
  
Инспектор сел, захлопнул дверь, автомобиль тронулся.  
  
\- Шерлок отправил вам сообщение, - без всякого выражения констатировал он.  
  
\- Да, инспектор. Он написал, что вы не верите. Но мой брат не всегда… умён, когда дело касается людских эмоций. Он, например, не понимает разницы между «не верит» и «не хочет верить». И тем более ему непонятна позиция «не хочу знать». Инспектор?  
  
Грегори молчал, глядя на затылок помощницы Холмса, которая сидела на сей раз возле водителя.  
  
\- Саймон, стекло, - сказал Майкрофт, и водитель поднял перегородку, отделяющее салон. – Инспектор, - повторил Холмс-старший, - посмотрите на меня, пожалуйста. Так… - увидев выражение лица Лестрейда, он задумчиво покрутил зонт за ручку. – Вам совершенно не за что себя винить, Грегори, - сказал он, впервые называя Лестрейда по имени. – В этом вы можете быть уверены. Вы же сами видели, что даже Шерлок пользовался подсказками, которые оставлял ему Мориарти. Но я считаю вас умным человеком, и вы могли бы заподозрить что-то, если бы не ваши чувства к Джиму.  
  
\- Вы-то, вероятно, давно знали, кто есть кто? – спросил Грег главным образом из вежливости.  
  
\- О, нет, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. – Меня мало волнует уголовный мир. Займись я им, Шерлок останется без работы и заскучает. Но, конечно, когда Мориарти влез в сферу военного шпионажа, я им заинтересовался. Хотя должен признать, что он оказался довольно крепким орешком, и если бы не вы, то я бы его не вычислил раньше Шерлока, и ситуация в спортивном комплексе могла иметь совсем иной финал.  
  
\- А при чём тут я?  
  
\- Сейчас в вашей квартире техники убирают прослушивание и видеонаблюдение.  
  
\- Зачем? – выпалил Грег. – То есть, зачем всё это… вы, получается, всё-таки что-то подозревали? – добавил он с надеждой.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Но для чего? – прошептал Лестрейд, чувствуя, что мозги у него начинают плавиться.  
  
Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
  
\- Моё объяснение вряд ли покажется вам убедительным, инспектор.  
  
\- А вы попробуйте.  
  
\- Шерлок слишком переживал за вас, - ответил Холмс с ленивым вздохом, - а я не люблю, когда он переживает.  
  
\- Вот как, значит… - Лестрейд уставился на пустое сиденье напротив. - А вы будете его пасти лет до пятидесяти?  
  
\- Это уже моё дело.  
  
\- Сколько же было зрителей, если не секрет?  
  
\- Только я. И то там было лишь две записи. Я приказал техникам сделать их, но самим не приобщаться. И поверьте, они так и сделали. – От тона Майкрофта по спине у Грега пробежал холодок.  
  
\- И как? Получили удовольствие? – спросил он, уставившись на Холмса.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил тот серьёзно. – Простите, но мне было вас жаль, Грегори. Вы, несомненно, достойны большего.  
  
\- Сопли и тапочки? – усмехнулся Грег.  
  
Машина притормозила у его дома.  
  
\- Представьте себе – да. Сопли и тапочки, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. – В отличие от Шерлока, я уважаю в людях то качество, которым обладаете вы, и…  
  
\- Мне можно выходить? – Лестрейд взялся за ручку, не собираясь уточнять, какое именно качество ценит в людях Майкрофт. Его уже тошнило от этого разговора.  
  
\- Конечно, инспектор. Я бы посоветовал вам отдохнуть ближайшие дни.  
  
Лестрейд ничего не ответил, захлопнул дверцу и побежал к двери в подъезд. Он еле справился с кодовым замком, а потом с ключами. Оказавшись в прихожей, захлопнул дверь, сполз на пол и привалился к ней спиной.  
  
В квартире было тихо. Лестрейд смотрел из коридора в гостиную и видел там привычный бардак. А воображение рисовало ему посторонних типов почему-то без лиц, снующих по дому, шарящих в его вещах… Грег вскочил на ноги.  
  
Ближайшие часы он потратил на то, чтобы вымыть полы в квартире, докурить оставшиеся сигареты, сходить в магазин за блоком. Физическая активность немного помогла. Во всяком случае, пока Грег возился с уборкой, он почти ни о чём не думал.


	2. Chapter 2

Отгуляв положенное, Лестрейд вышел на работу. Через три недели он получил пулю в грудь, благоразумно прикрытую бронежилетом. Ещё через месяц загремел в больницу с лёгким ножевым ранением. Начальство настоятельно порекомендовало ему пройти общее медицинское обследование и обратиться к штатному психологу. Обследование Грегори прошёл, а от штатного психолога отказался. Джон посоветовал ему женщину, к которой ходил когда-то сам.  
  
Та оказалась довольно понимающей. То есть она не слишком-то лезла к Грегу в душу, зато написала очень хорошее заключение, что поскольку инспектор Лестрейд очень давно не был в отпуске, то налицо общее утомление – отсюда и недостаток концентрации, приведший к ранению.  
  
И Грег отправился в отпуск. Психолог советовала ему поехать куда-нибудь, а не оставаться дома в четырёх стенах. Но Лестрейд не послушался. Первое, что он сделал, - это вызвал грузчиков и отправил диван на помойку. Новый покупать не стал.  
  
Квартира его давно провоняла табаком, но при этом Грегори содержал её в идеальном порядке, с какой-то маниакальной настойчивостью регулярно наводя чистоту.  
  
Коллеги за Лестрейда переживали. Конечно, никто из них не знал о его личных перипетиях, но такие неудачи на работе, ранение, необходимость обратиться к медикам – всего этого было достаточно, чтобы команда запаниковала. Звонил Андерсон, предлагал встретиться и выпить. Грег вежливо отказался. Приезжала Салли, привезла собственноручно испечённое нечто, которое имело странный вид, но оказалось вполне съедобным. Она немного поплакалась по поводу Андерсона, позавидовала порядку у Лестрейда в квартире («мне прямо стыдно, честное слово»), пожурила за курение, но в принципе проявила деликатность и не стала особо задерживаться.  
  
Выпивка, впрочем, Грега сама нашла – в лице Джона, который неожиданно возник на пороге у инспектора вечером в пятницу с бутылкой скотча.  
  
Грег его впустил, предложил устраиваться, а сам пошёл за стаканами и льдом. Джон деликатно покосился на пустое место, оставшееся от дивана. Он раньше никогда не бывал у инспектора дома, но на полу виднелись следы от ножек – диван был старый, без колёс.  
  
Начали они издалека, немного потолковав о психологе. Потом, слегка захмелев, поговорили о работе Джона.  
  
\- Как ты только не спишь на приёмах? – посочувствовал Лестрейд.  
  
\- Первое время спал, пока не втянулся, - рассмеялся Джон.  
  
Он смеялся хорошо. Правда, очень редко. Во всяком случае, Грег почти не слышал, как Джон смеётся.  
  
\- Шерлок злится, что ты ушёл в отпуск, - прибавил Уотсон. – Ему теперь опять скучно. Диммок подкинул одно дело, но Шерлоку не нравится с ним работать.  
  
\- Что так? – мрачно хмыкнул Грег.  
  
\- Да кто ж его знает? Он говорит, что ему с Диммоком некомфортно, видите ли. И характер у него не такой, и смотрит он не так.  
  
\- Проще говоря, он не смотрит Шерлоку в рот и не нянчится с ним, - закончил Лестрейд.  
  
\- Ты за что-то обижен на Шерлока? То есть, конечно, это вполне нормальное состояние, после общения с ним, но, мне кажется, что на что-то – особенно. Извини, если лезу не в своё дело.  
  
\- А! Вот зачем ты пришёл! – с невольной злостью отозвался Грег. – Шерлоку скучно. Понятно.  
  
\- Нет, я просто спросил, - ответил Джон спокойно. – Скука Шерлока – это его проблема. Просто мне казалось, что тебе интересно работать с ним.  
  
\- Что там было, в бассейне?  
  
\- Я плохо помню, если честно. У меня было сотрясение мозга – не слишком серьёзное, но как-то всё слилось. Взрыв оказался не такой сильный, но жилет лежал ближе всего к Мориарти, поэтому тот и погиб, а нас только отшвырнуло назад. Здание вообще почти не пострадало – только кабинки разнесло.  
  
\- То есть Дж… Мориарти намерено не использовал мощный заряд?  
  
\- Получается так. Он явно не хотел, чтобы Шерлок пострадал. Правда, я так и не понял, откуда Майкрофт всё узнал.  
  
\- Это очень просто, Джон. Тут повсюду были жучки и видеокамеры.  
  
Джон не донёс стакан до рта.  
  
\- У тебя дома?  
  
\- Угу.  
  
Джон залпом выпил виски, поморщился и протянул стакан Грегу.  
  
\- Плесни. Это тебе Шерлок сказал?  
  
\- Нет, я после того разговора… после… когда фотографии у вас смотрел, Шерлока не видел, - ответил Лестрейд, наливая Джону и добавляя себе. – Мне Майкрофт сказал.  
  
\- Заебись, - пробормотал Джон, потирая лоб.  
  
\- Верно подмечено.  
  
Лестрейд встал и сходил за сигаретами.  
  
\- Можно я покурю? Если что, я окно приоткрою.  
  
\- Ты опять смолишь? Окно – пусть его. Неважно. Кури, конечно.  
  
\- Так что вот, - сказал Грег, садясь в кресло и закуривая. – Пишет Шерлок брату смс: «Лестрейд стал совсем идиот со своей еблёй. Мне скучно. Разберись». Как-то так. Большой брат разобрался. – Грег осклабился. – Теле-шоу. Большой брат смотрит на нас.  
  
\- Да, это мерзко, я тебя хорошо понимаю, но сомневаюсь, что текст был похожим. Шерлок, конечно… своеобразный, но он к тебе хорошо относится, поверь.  
  
\- Это я преувеличиваю, конечно… Но правда – мерзко. И вообще…  
  
\- Ты бы вернулся на работу. Тебе нельзя закисать, Грег.  
  
\- Смысл?  
  
\- Ну, знаешь. Кроме всяких гениев, есть вполне нормальные живые люди. Ты хороший полицейский, Грег. И хороший мужик, - Джон улыбнулся.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Обоим показалось, что они сказали что-то лишнее, и поэтому оба выпили ещё. В бутылке оставалась ещё половина.  
  
\- Эта твоя… посоветовала мне завести блог, представляешь? У неё это… она повёрнута?  
  
\- Ну, вообще, когда Шерлок меня совсем достанет, я залезаю в сеть. Там хотя бы можно пообщаться. Если не зацикливаться, а нам с тобой просто некогда будет, то это даже приятно. Собственно, в пабах люди занимаются тем же самым. Треплются обо всём подряд. Но ты пойдёшь в паб?  
  
\- Неа, - засмеялся Грег. – Мне обязательно захочется там кого-нибудь арестовать.  
  
\- Заведи себе блог под каким-нибудь левым ником, не пиши, что ты коп, напиши – госслужащий. Я вот тоже думаю завести ещё один.  
  
\- Чего так?  
  
\- Да Шерлок постоянно влезает.  
  
Грег засмеялся.  
  
\- Ревнует?  
  
\- Ну, ты скажешь…  
  
\- Да я шучу. Только из меня писатель…  
  
\- А ты на твиттере.  
  
Телефоны запищали у обоих.  
  
\- Дай угадаю, - сказал Грег, - у тебя тоже Шерлок?  
  
\- Ага. Спрашивает, где меня носит.  
  
Они оба заржали.  
  
\- Пишу правду, - сказал Грег, - что мы с тобой сидим у меня и пьём виски.  
  
\- Тебе его совсем не жалко.  
  
Они смеялись до колик.  
  
\- По-моему, он там в шоке, - сказал Джон, когда ответных сообщений не последовало.  
  
\- По-моему, тоже. Но ему полезно.  
  
\- Ты ему спуску не даёшь, оказывается.  
  
\- А… Грег, ты же всё понимаешь.  
  
\- Да чего уж… Как ты думаешь, он-то понимает?  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
\- Раньше я думал, что нет, а после той… истории, мне кажется, что… наверное.  
  
\- Болван. Он болван, - прибавил Грег. – Но вообще-то Шерлок вполне нормальный парень, если так разобраться. В смысле, он не такой, каким себя иногда выставляет.  
  
\- Грег, ты… слушай, правда, заведи себе блог. Будем строчить друг другу любовные послания, пока нас не вычислили.  
  
\- Мы долго не продержимся. Ты уже собрался? – спросил Лестрейд, видя, как Джон нетвёрдыми пальцами набирает номер.  
  
\- Да, надо уже ползти. А то что-то отсутствие гневных эсемесок меня беспокоит. Но пока такси приедет, время ещё есть.  
  
\- Ещё по чуть-чуть? – Грег взял бутылку и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- По чуть-чуть. У меня завтра дежурства нет, так что можно.  
  
\- А у меня вообще отпуск. Но я его догуливать не буду. Спасибо тебе за совет.  
  
Когда приехало такси, Лестрейд проводил Джона до машины – оба уже были совсем хорошие. Вернувшись в квартиру, он убрал виски и отнёс стаканы в мойку. Покурил. Потом пришло сообщение от Джона: «Добрался. Шерлок дуется и не разговаривает со мной. Жду адрес. Пока». Грег не сразу сообразил, о каком адресе пишет Джон, но на другой день, проспавшись, он с грехом пополам завёл себе страничку на твиттере, а ещё через день был уже на службе.  
  
***  
  
Будни – вещь хорошая. Грег крутился как белка в колесе, вечером он залезал в свой блог, читал комментарии. Сначала он стеснялся отвечать на них, но потом втянулся. Ходил «в гости» к Джону, писал у него. Других гостей пока там не наблюдалось, хотя, конечно, зная Шерлока… наверняка он уже вычислил все пароли и места сходок. Но не лез.  
  
Потом случилось общее расследование. Всё вроде было, как всегда. По сценарию. Кроме возмущённого и обиженного выражения лица Шерлока, когда Грег закурил при нём на улице.  
Через день Джон написал Грегу в личку: «У нас сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Потом почисть почту». Грег поздравил, подтёр сообщения, как и требовалось. В выходной день он поехал в магазин и купил себе новый диван. Почувствовал настоятельную потребность выпить. Написал Джону: «Мне совсем хреново. Приедешь?» Джон приехал.  
  
Выпили они чисто символически и по большей части молчали. Джон выглядел уставшим, но счастливым. Грегу было стыдно, но о чужом счастье он говорить не хотел.  
  
Собственно, прошло больше трёх месяцев, Грег почти не вспоминал, а если и вспоминал, то убеждал себя, что скоро всё пройдёт, и вообще дело просто в сексе, и у него что-то вроде ломки.  
  
«Извини, я вчера был не в форме», - оставил Лестрейд запись в блоге, уходя на работу.  
На службе он, выкроив минутку, залез в сеть и прочитал ответ Джона: «Ничего страшного. Всё в порядке. Держись там».  
  
Вечером, как обычно, он зашёл в твиттер. Прибавился ещё один комментарий. Грег нажал на сноску и прочитал: «Воркуете, мальчики? Как мило!» Ник был – 4G. Грег почувствовал приступ паники и стёр всю запись, а потом в поисковике нашёл страницу этого самого 4G. Там было чисто, профиль оказался незаполнен, интересы не указаны, регистрация  вчерашняя.  
  
«Ты зачем снёс запись?» - «Да там какие-то непонятные комментарии появились. Я вообще не сообразил, что надо было просто написать тебе сообщение» - «На всякие там комментарии не обращай внимания – в сети этого дерьма хватает» - «Ок».  
  
Двое суток пресловутый 4G не появлялся, и Грег успокоился, поздравив себя с чуть не начавшейся паранойей. Мало ли кому нравится эта модель телефона?  
  
Вечером у него появилось сообщение: «Не стоит удалять записи – так недолго и весь блог снести. Хотя лучше бы ты так и сделал, Грег. Мне не очень нравится смотреть, как ты флиртуешь с Джоном Уотсоном». Опять тот же ник. Шерлок написал бы «с Джоном». «Кто это?» - отправил Лестрейд ответ. «Грег, ты никогда не был таким недогадливым, мой сладкий».  
  
Грег не ответил. Он смотрел на ноут так, словно тот может взорваться в любой момент. Потом задёрнул по всей квартире шторы и выключил свет, сев подальше от окна. На странице высветилось новое сообщение.  
  
«Я очень не советую тебе говорить кому бы то ни было о моих письмах. Ты же никого не хочешь потерять внезапно? И ответь, а то я очень расстроюсь». – «Я понял», - напечатал Грег с третьего раза. Пальцы его не слушались.  
  
Пока не появилось первое сообщение в блоге, Грег нашёл для себя выход из тупика – почти нашёл. Он вспоминал только о своём Джиме, которого знал сам. Он придумал себе легенду, что у него был любовник, который его бросил. Да, этот парень хорошо проехался ему по мозгам, но это не смертельно. Было что-то и такое, о чём можно вспомнить, и бла-бла-бла.  
  
Разумеется, сносить блог Лестрейд не стал, а просто перестал там писать. Джону на всякий случай, чтобы тот не волновался, отправил смс: «Много работаю, а так всё нормально». Работал он много, то есть просиживал на службе допоздна – всегда найдётся куча бумаг, которые нужно оформить и на которые обычно не хватает ни времени, ни желания. Помимо дел, он планировал своё бегство из Лондона, полагая, что Джим обязательно последует за ним.  
  
Когда всё было готово, Лестрейд титаническими усилиями выпросил у начальства три дня, повесил в твиттере сообщение: «В отгулах, в городе какое-то время меня не будет». Он взял на прокат машину старой модели, без навигатора. На полпути к месту назначения выкинул телефон в окно. Оружия при нём не было - оставил дома.  
  
Этот старый деревенский дом Грег выбрал за отсутствие газоснабжения. Зато там был камин и старая плита на кухне, которую топили дровами. Правда, хозяева предлагали подвезти баллон, потому что газовая плита в две конфорки на кухне тоже имелась, но Грег отказался, написав, что он обойдётся и старой. Дом стоял на самом краю деревни. Лестрейд заехал в магазин, купил кое-каких продуктов, чтобы всё выглядело правдоподобно, расплатился с хозяевами, забрал ключи, вселился и стал ждать. В доме было более чем прохладно, и Грег ближе к вечеру разжёг камин. Он бросил туда всего пару поленьев, чтобы лишь немного подтопить, зная, что Джим холод терпеть не может и обязательно попросит подкинуть дров.  
  
В дверь постучали, когда уже стемнело. Поскольку шума подъезжающего автомобиля Грег не слышал, можно было предположить, то Джим оставил его где-то неподалёку. Возможно, что он приехал раньше и наблюдал за домом.  
  
Лестрейд открыл дверь и отошёл в сторону, пропуская Джима. Тот внимательным и цепким взглядом окинул помещение. Правую руку он держал в кармане куртки.  
  
\- У меня нет с собой оружия, - сказал Грег. – Телефон я выбросил по дороге.  
  
\- Хм. Это даёт несколько лишних часов, - ответил Джим с совершенно незнакомыми Лестрейду интонациями. – Но вообще-то это умно. Неплохо, Грег.  
  
Он прошёлся по дому.  
  
\- Здесь какой-то морозильник.  
  
Он сам подбросил в камин дров.  
  
\- Могу поставить чайник, - предложил Грег.  
  
\- Валяй.  
  
Лестрейд старался делать всё спокойно и размерено – он ушёл на кухню, растопил печку, поставил на неё чайник.  
  
\- Кофе только растворимый, - крикнул он.  
  
\- Боже, какое пойло. Сойдёт. Что ты там возишься, иди сюда, - а вот эти интонации были Лестрейду хорошо знакомы.  
  
Джим уже снял куртку и убрал от камина в сторону два дряхлых кресла и подобие столика.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать?  
  
\- Помоги-ка мне. Вообще ты мог бы выбрать дыру и посимпатичнее для встречи со старым другом, - Мориарти, или как там его на самом деле звали, прошёл в спальню и взялся за край здорового тюфяка. – Берём и тащим.  
  
Лестрейд подумал, что судьба определённо существует, и еле сдержал улыбку.  
  
Когда тюфяк брякнули на пол неподалёку от камина, Джим скинул туфли и довольно растянулся во весь рост, глядя на Грега почти как раньше.  
  
\- Ну, какого хрена ты там стоишь, а? Я соскучился, между прочим. Это дикость, конечно, но я соскучился по тебе, инспектор.  
  
Когда Грег повалился рядом, обхватил Джима, впился в его рот и застонал, он не притворялся. Они раздевали друг друга, оставляя одежду тут же. Левое плечо Джима и бок были в шрамах.  
  
\- Чьи были фотографии? – пробормотал Грег, как дурак целуя эти шрамы.  
  
\- Какие фотографии? А! Чёрт их знает. Это надо спросить у Майкрофта. И вообще, Грег, заткнись, а ещё лучше сними с плиты чайник – не хочется отвлекаться в неподходящий момент.  
  
Грегори сбегал на кухню – чайник как раз закипал. Чуть не схватив ручку без прихватки, он выругался и услышал, как Джим в комнате хохочет.  
  
\- Торопишься, инспектор?  
  
Джим уже разделся. Глядя на него, Лестрейд никак не мог справиться с джинсами. Руки тряслись, как у желторотого юнца.  
  
\- Да ты совсем одурел от радости, - хмыкнул Джим, становясь на колени и помогая Грегу. – Дай-ка мне его, - он облизнул губы.  
  
Грег тихо всхлипнул и вцепился Джиму в волосы.  
  
***  
  
\- А вот теперь я хочу кофе, - объявил Джим слегка охрипшим голосом, раскинув руки и глядя на потолочные балки.  
  
Он потянулся, потом размазал по животу сперму – свою и чужую.  
  
\- Полотенце принести?  
  
\- Угу. Только не мочи холодной водой! – крикнул Джим вслед Лестрейду.  
  
Чайник был ещё тёплым. Грег смочил полотенце, добавил в чайник воды и поставил его на плиту, подкинув дров. Пока Джим вытирался, он посмотрел на часы, оставленные на подоконнике.  
\- Не волнуйся. Время есть.  
  
Поймав полотенце, Грег ушёл на кухню.  
  
\- Может, с сахаром? – крикнул он.  
  
\- Если там совсем дерьмо, то давай. И, кстати, я голодный!  
  
Грег ухватился за мойку и кое-как отдышался. Сделав пару бутербродов, он заварил кофе, добавив сахар в обе кружки, поставил всё это на поднос и понёс в комнату.  
  
\- Которая моя? – спросил Джим.  
  
\- Любая, я себе тоже сахар положил.  
  
Они молча пожевали, выпили кофе.  
  
\- Если коротко, - сказал наконец Джим, - то Майкрофт пытался меня заполучить в своё ведомство.  
  
\- И? – спросил Грег почти с надеждой.  
  
\- Я сбежал, - усмехнулся Джим. - И собираюсь уехать из страны. У меня есть кое-какие связи. Их достаточно, чтобы ты тоже смог уехать.  
  
\- Ты серьёзно? Зачем?  
  
\- Потому что я так хочу. Грег, ты сосредоточься и подумай о своей жизни, и, как говорится, о перспективах, особенно после пенсии. Ты кое-что узнал за последние месяцы и сам понимаешь, что законы, мораль и прочая чушь – это всё очень и очень относительно. Кури. Я знаю, что ты куришь.  
  
Лестрейд достал сигареты, чиркнул зажигалкой и затянулся.  
  
\- Ты дашь мне время подумать? – любое возражение по сути могло только разозлить Джима.  
  
\- Разумеется. Всё должно выглядеть правдоподобно: твоя отставка, например. Только не вздумай играть со мной в игры, Грег. Мне будет очень неприятно тебя убить. Или кого-то ещё. – Он поймал насмешливый взгляд Лестрейда и добавил: - Я не имею в виду твой отказ – это я вполне пойму.  
  
\- Почему ты не согласился на предложение Майкрофта?  
  
\- По-моему, ответ очевиден, - Джим презрительно скривил губы и посмотрел на кружку. – Это не кофе, а одно издевательство. Я засну за рулём.  
  
\- Поспи немного, или нам уже надо ждать гостей? – усмехнулся Грег.  
  
\- Нет. Во всяком случае, не сегодня. Я подкинул Майкрофту хороший ребус. У тебя электронные часы? Поставь сигнал часа на три ночи.  
  
Лестрейд унёс поднос на кухню, потом вернулся и передал Джиму часы.  
  
\- Поставь сам.  
  
\- Ты такой милый, - хмыкнул тот. – Ну, вот, а теперь у кого-то сбудется давнее желание. – Джим забрался под одеяло.  
  
Да, это было то, от чего он раньше упорно отказывался. Лестрейду не пришлось имитировать волнение, когда он устраивался рядом с Джимом. У камина было на его взгляд даже жарко, но Джим остался доволен. Они улеглись спиной к камину, и Грег оказался к нему ближе.  
  
Он знал, что не уснёт. Лежал тихо и дышал размеренно. Джим не хотел, чтобы его обнимали во сне, и это облегчало задачу. Наверное, нужно было оставить всё, как есть, и дать Джиму уйти. Пусть с ним разбираются спецслужбы. Вполне возможно, что и разберутся. Но за прошедшие дни в голове Лестрейда созрело убеждение, что если Джим будет где-то – просто будет – это уже неправильно. Но то, что Грег любил этого человека, тоже было неправильным. И ему виделся только один выход.  
  
Спал Джим на удивление крепко. Он не слышал, как Грег осторожно встал, забрал часы, прокрался на кухню, отключил таймер и задвинул у плиты вьюшку. Потом он сделал то же самое с вьюшкой камина, где ещё не догорели угли, осторожно лёг рядом со спящим и закрыл глаза.  
Когда группа захвата вышибла дверь и ворвалась в дом, ни один из лежащих у камина мужчин не пошевелился.  
  
***  
 _«Джон, Майкрофт хочет, чтобы ты съездил с ним в клинику к Лестрейду. Там налицо улучшение. Ш.Х.»_  
 _«То есть процесс обратимый? Они исключили возможность деменции?»_  
 _«Ты сам расспросишь коллег. Лови ссылку, я тут кое-что почитал насчёт психоорганических синдромов»._  
  
 _«Спасибо, я найду»._  
  
 _«Да! Лестрейд узнал Майкрофта. Правда, это вызвало не слишком здоровую реакцию»._  
 _«Что у него с памятью? Без изменений?»_  
 _«Кажется, он начал вспоминать, но ведь это не он убил М., ты знаешь. А Майкрофт найдёт, что сказать, когда появится необходимость»._  
 _«Понял»._  
 _«Ты ещё долго будешь торчать на работе?»_  
 _«Как обычно, Шерлок»._  
 _……_  
 _«Шерлок, какого чёрта ты молчишь? У меня ещё два пациента, и я свободен»._  
 _«Жду»._  
  



End file.
